Behind Closed Doors
by WhyYesI'mABrit
Summary: She loved her life before the secrets she kept behind closed doors forced her to the only place safe to keep her. St. Trinian's.  Many Pairings, Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Hi! Well, this is my first fic so please go easy on me :) Con crit is greatly appreciated and I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone, also, St. Trinian's isn't mine (despite me wishing it was) only the OC's are mine :) **

**Also, note the rating and this will end up as a Kel/Belle fic, so don't like don't read, any who, please please review and tell me what you think :) Thank you.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

To anyone looking in to the softly window the first thing they would have thought would be, why is there only one window? Then they would realise where they were and think, why is the window there? Looking into the lounge, a lounge was riskier in this part of Amsterdam, all manner of things could happen in a lounge. But after this they would look into the lounge and think the scene very intimate. Six girls, for they weren't women, not yet, lounging on the couch and floor, two curled together on a bean bag. Another two spooning on the large couch and two sat between the bean bags and couch. The soft lights and quiet chatting, they looked like a family.

What you couldn't see from the outside is that the television just out of sight was playing Disney's Princess and the Frog, all the girls were laughing and singing along, chatting and teasing good naturedly. The two on the bean bag looked the most intimate, too intimate to be family. All the women in the house were pretty, that was a given, but the two together seemed exceptionally different from the others, one was the only white girl in the room, her pale skin had a slight sun kissed quality from the summer sun but in comparison to her Hispanic friend looked pale in comparison. They were lay on top of each other, the Hispanic girl stroked her hand down the paler girl's neck.

"Stop it." She sighed, sitting up with a snort. "I don't go that way."

The girls nearest scoffed.

"You little liar, Rory!" Said an oriental girl relaxing on the floor.

"Yeah, you're the most bent here!" Said a dark skinned girl with a thick accent.

"I am not bent!" The pale girl, Rory, laughed, picking up a cushion near her and throwing it over to the couch and dark haired girl.

"Afia has a point," Said a different oriental girl.

"Whatever Fu," Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm just not picky like you!" The other girls snorted.

"Hey!" Fusako, Fu, complained.

"Now that is no lie." The Hispanic girl nodded in agreement.

"Oh, shush Lucita," Fu shot back.

"Which is weird," The other oriental girl, Jaio, mused.

"Considering your profession," Afia laughed.

"The only hooker in history to have a distinct taste." Rory snorted.

"Guys, I'm trying to watch the movie." Said one of the girls on the couch yet to say something.

"Sorry Frey." The girls chimed, Freyja was one of the oldest there at 19. Another young girl walked into the lounge, her eyes were puffy and red,

"Mina!" Afia said shocked, looking up to the new comer, everyone rushed over to her, cuddling round trying to soothe her.

"Mina, what's wrong! What's going on?"

"Madam Minnares..." Mina said quietly, "She needs to speak to us she said, she's sending us all home."

Uproar.

That's what Madam Minnares walked into, Mina most have heard the phonecall just previously.

The grand woman walked into the room and all seven girls turned to her, all shouting and questioning at the same time.

"Girls, girls, GIRLS!" They fell silent.

"Madam, none of us have anywhere to go."

"I know." The woman said gravely, she wasn't very old, late fifties, early sixties at the most. You could tell from looking at her that in her hay day she had been beautiful.

"Madam! Madam!... what's going to happen to us! Where are we going to go!"

"GIRLS! Please!" Madam shouted over the rising din. The Madam walked and sat on the couch and the other girls all grabbed a cushion or bean bag and sat around her. When the Madam spoke no one dared interrupt, else suffer the consequences.

"I can no longer afford the rooms I rent, and so I regret to tell you that I'm going to have to lay one of you off."

All the girls gasped and clung to each other, Minnares looked pained as she said it,

"I hate this, I really do, I consider all of you my family and I took you in when you had nowhere to go and I have no intention of releasing you into this cold world without help, I dare not. I love you all too much for this. I've set up a place and an account for the person leaving so they will be ok and if the tax is lowered or business booms I will bring you back in a heartbeat." Madam Minnares sighed and looked to the floor.

"Rory. Please can you come to my office."

The girls gasped.

"Rory! No!" They all clung to the pale skinned girl as she blinked back tears, standing from her bean bag and following the grand woman from the room.

* * *

><p>Rory sat opposite the desk and looked down at the plain wood.<p>

"You know this is as much for your safety as anything else." Minnares told her.

"Yes Madam," Rory nodded, looking up at the kind face of the woman who had taken her in.

"It's too dangerous for you to be in Amsterdam any more,"

"It's too dangerous for me to be anywhere Madam."

"No," Minnares shook her head with a wide smile. "I know a place back in you homeland that you have to be an idiot to go to."

"Ah, that's why you're sending me," Rory smiled.

"It's a school somewhere in the English countryside."

Rory looked up. "I don't mix with schools."

"You might like this one." Minnares smiled. "It's called St. Trinian's."


	2. Chapter 1  A Bumpy Landing

**Sorry I've been so long but I haven't always got time to write for you but whenever I do I promise I'll try and update as odten as I can :D **

**A huge massive thank you to Elusive Paranoia and all of you who added this to your alerts. Thank you very much :) The Language is based from google translate so sorry if it's wrong and the italics are said in a different language but typed in English for your convenience :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – A bumpy landing<span>

Rory looked up as the fasten seatbelts sign blinked on. She clinked on her seatbelt and sighed, she missed home already, she would be going into the lower Sixth of St. Trinian's, despite being 18 already, she was going into the year below because she had spent so long out of the country and the schooling system. She wasn't looking forward to it. At all.

The plane thumped onto the runway at Heathrow and as Rory waited at the carousel she noted the horrible drizzling rain. It had been sunny in Amsterdam.

"Verdomme Britse weer." She muttered in Dutch as she grabbed her case and pulled it out, she looked around for her name anywhere on the boards being held up, Madam Minnares has said someone would be meeting her there. No show. Add this to the fact that everyone kept running into her and barging past Rory wasn't having a good day.

"Aurora! Aurora Blake?"

Rory looked up at the sound of her name. A young man with light blonde hair and a baby face smiled at her, he had bright green eyes and was really quite good looking but Rory wasn't really in a good enough mood to flirt or even talk, so she simply resorted to Dutch.

"Ja?" He looked rather surprised and looked down at the card in his hand that the headmistress had given him.

"Flew in from Amsterdam to go to St. Trinian's right?"

"Ja," Rory nodded, he wasn't to bright this fellow.

"I'm Mark, just a taxi to get you there, some bonkers woman rang up the firm, told me to come get you like that," He explained, "I don't mind though," He said with a smile. "Would you like some help?" He asked, taking Rory's case.

"Bedankt." Rory mumbled.

He smiled blankly and carried her case out.

"So, can you speak any English?" Mark asked.

"_Oh, fluently, I'm just messing with you to be honest_." Rory smiled and he licked his lips and nodded. Not understanding a word of the foreign language.

"Must be strange coming here, I've never been to Amsterdam."

"_I'm British you Muppet_," Rory chuckled. "Amsterdam, very beautiful." She said in broken heavily accented English, nothing like her genuine British accented voice.

"Oh, you do speak!"

"Zeer little." Rory said.

"All right, oh- god, look at that!" Mark said, the taxi pulling to a stop at a sign that read.

St. Trinian's School for Young Ladies.

Principle Camilla Fritton.

The "L" and the "E" had been crossed out and replaced with an "A" and an "L" and next to the sign was a skull. With what looked like a carving knife sticking out of it.

"Holy..."

"...Stront." Rory muttered in Dutch, what the hell was this place?

"Well, the only was we're going to get there is to get there." Mark nodded, ignoring the sign and carrying on.

Before the school came into the fields and grounds did first, a mass of trees far in the distance and a hockey pitch, with a burnt out car on them, the flames long ago had died out but the vehicle not moved, there was also a tractor without a driver chugging down the field. The entire place was silent. Too quiet for Rory's liking.

She was about to break her ruse and warn the driver when the the car drove other something that knocked them both forward and they ground to a halt.

"What the hell!" Mark yelped, getting out of the car and looking under it to see what they had hit.

"Spikes?" He paused looking at the road spikes police used to stop cars. There was an almighty yell and eggs and ink bomb and water balloons rained down from nowhere, pelting the poor driver and covering him in all sorts of nastiness, he yelped and looked desperately to the passenger for assistance. Rory looked up at him amusedly. She was sure this fate would be hers within seconds anyway so she might have well enjoyed someone else suffer first, she leaned over to the driver side and clicked the lock down, Mark looked at her shocked.

"Sorry!" She yelled to him in English, "But I'd rather stay dry for now, thanks for the lift though!" She called to him through the glass with a shrug. She watched with an amused smile as he was chased down the drive by the unknown throwers of the balloons and what not.

Rory looked around and screamed when something crashed into the back of the car, the tractor, now manned by a girl who barely looked 10 drove into the back of the car and pushed her nearer the big ancient looking school.

The car was pushed into the side of the school and Rory screamed as it crumpled under the force of the wall and tractor on either side, the only way out of the car was the sun roof, these girls were trying to actually murder her, she'd have been better of in Amsterdam.

The wall on one side and the tractor pressing in on the other, Rory leaned over and pressed the roof button, with a groan and a growl it slid open, Rory shot another worried look to the tractor and pushed her rucksack out of the open roof and followed it.

As she was half way out of the roof she looked up at the sky, mostly blocked by the large school, there was a shout of "NOW!" from somewhere up above her a greyish looking slop hurtled towards her and she yelped.

With a few choice words in Dutch, Russian, and English, Rory stomped into the entrance hall and dripped gunk everywhere, the blonde receptionist looked up at her absent mindedly.

"Oh, you must be the new girl."

"Ja." Rory growled, flicking the grey goop from her hands and shaking her head. The receptionist leaned over to the intercom and pressed a button.

"Miss Fri'on! New girl's 'ere! She looks bit o' scruff if you ask me!"

"Thank You Beverly, send her up."

Rory walked past the desk and through the big wooden doors with a growl.

"Ah!" The woman said looking up at the girl in the doorway, she dumped her suitcase to the floor with a dull thud. "You must be Aurora Blake."

"Rory. It's just Rory." Rory corrected the teacher, the woman looked around the same age as Madam Minnares and had the same kind but mischievous eyes. Rory looked around the room and looked to the woman with a bored expression.

"I just need to go through some details with the paper work that was sent through and have a little chat, is that alright?"

"Can I get changed?" Rory asked, dumping her case on the floor and groaning as the grey goop dripped from her hair.

"Of course..." The woman said. "I am Miss Fritton, headmistress of this fine establishment."

"_Your definition of fine is clearly different than mine._" Rory muttered in Dutch. And Miss Fritton chuckled slightly as though she understood her. With a quick look to the corner Miss Fritton sighed and stood from her desk to one of the long studded sofas. The elder woman watched as Rory unclipped her suitcase and pulled out a towel, unashamedly beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"You are Aurora Blake, yes?"

"Yes."

"British Citizen, however you haven't lived here for..."

"12, 12 years." Rory said. "Please, don't try to pretend you know me," Rory knew Madam Minnares wouldn't tell her everything, surely, not to a complete stranger.

"Oh, but Miss Blake, I know everything, your guardian, Mrs. Minnares. She wrote me a very long detailed letter,"

Rory blinked over to the headmistress with wide eyes.

"What!"

"Well, she had to explain why you're arriving bang in the middle of term."

"I- but... how much do you know?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"I know you and your father fled the country when you were five and travelled for a year, I know that your dad was injured by a mugger whilst in Amsterdam and later died from his injuries leaving you with no where to go. I know that when you were 14 Mrs Minnares took you in and you have lived and worked in her... establishment until it became unsafe for you to stay in Amsterdam." Miss Fritton said this last piece of information quietly. Rory looked over to her.

"Do you know..."

"Yes," Miss Fritton nodded sounding a lot more serious than she had so far. "I think you will enjoy it here Miss Blake! All girls school, plenty of a family atmosphere like your old home."

"It's nothing like Amsterdam, and it won't ever be." Rory said bitterly, she just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Kelly Jones sat back and watched the CCTV as the new girl pushed her ruined clothes into a black bag and looked to the headmistress with bored eyes, she didn't seem to enthusiastic about the prospect of St. Trinian's. Kelly chuckled darkly and smiled at Polly,<p>

"We can have fun with this one."

* * *

><p>Rory had been told to leave her luggage with Miss Fritton, security check, to make sure she had only legal UK weapons apparently. Rory looked around the halls as the bell rang shrilly and she felt the ground shake, her eyes wide as floods of students and a cacophony of noise roared around her, battering past and pushing her into the walls as people growled and grumbled, shouting and swearing rushed to the next class. Rory let out a low cuss in Dutch as the halls cleared into silence.<p>

"You might wanna start speaking English or everyone will take advantage of the speech difference." A voice called over to her. Rory looked up and followed the figure up the slender legs to the black pencil skirt leaning casually yet, somehow, provocatively against the wall, the simple blouse to the barbed wire choker, the pale skin and stark contrasting crimson red lipstick and sleek black bob. Those crimson lips quirked up into a smirk.

"There isn't a language difference," Rory said, brushing herself off and tearing her eyes away from the stranger. "Fluent in three languages, can swear in a lot more." Rory said simply.

"Well, looks like you've got your priorities straight," The girl smirked.

"If I had my priorities sorted I wouldn't be here." Rory said with a sigh. The girl gave a dark smile.

"I'm Kelly Jones. Head Girl."

"Aurora Blake, but it's just Rory." Rory said, nodding over to Kelly.

"Welcome to St. Trinian's."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are why I write :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 2  Home is Where the Heart Is

Thank You to everyone who added this to your alerts and to Elusive Paranoia who made me very happy with their review :D 

Elusive Paranoia : I used to (and still do) speak French at people to confuse them so it's similar to that :D I've never actually been to Amsterdam but I really really really want to go, plus I'm doing my English project on it and I find it so fascinating and amazing :P Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Home is Where the Heart Is <span>

Rory pushed through to the busy dorm room, it quietened down as everyone turned to look at her. She sighed, she just wanted to go to bed, she was tired from the plane ride over and she was fed up of this school already.

She looked up at the door at the end of the dorm, Head Girl's room undoubtedly. Rory turned to look as the door behind her swung open and out came the dark haired, ruby lipped head girl Kelly Jones.

"Your bed is at the end over there," She said with a smirk, Rory looked over at the bed nearest the screaming young girls, they must be the first years, Rory thought to herself.

"Thanks." Rory muttered quietly. She slouched across and through her rucksack onto the bed, her eyes scanned across the area, there was something attached to her mattress. A thin piece of fishing wire, Rory frowned and leaned over and pulled lightly on it, there was a groan and the bed tipped in the middle, opening like a trap door into a bath like tub of mayonnaise. Rory gasped as she felt two small hands push her forward, she tripped on the tipped bed and landed face first into the tub, mayonnaise splashed around her as she sat up to the roaring laughter of the dorm, she looked down at herself and groaned, wiping the mayo from her face. She felt her ears go red in embarrassment as she stood up.

"I think I'll go clean up." She said quietly, she heard the continuing laughter all the way out in the hall, what she didn't notice in her rush to get past everyone was that there was two of the girls who weren't laughing.

"Kel..." Annabelle said softly to the older girl.

"Yeah, Belle?"

"I feel... bad."

Kelly looked down at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "Never took you to be a wimp, Belle,"

"No, not that, it's just, she looks so sad."

* * *

><p>Rory bit her lip as she looked at her reflection, the white gooey condiment stuck in her hair and on her clothes, she blinked away tears furiously.<p>

She'd lived through worse than this, she wasn't going to let these little girls make her cry.

A dark voice whispered in her head,

_Yeah, you've faced worse, but you've never been alone in it._

She shook her head with a sigh and pulled out her mobile phone. It was four o'clock here, which meant it was only five in Amsterdam, they should all still be at home, Rory pulled out her phone and pressed dial.

She waited only three rings until it was picked up.

"Rory!" Lucita's voice chimed over the line. "How's everything in the UK? are you safe? Are you ok?"

Rory laughed slightly at Lucita's rapid speech, in the background she could hear the others all talking and shouting.

"I'm going to put you on speaker Rory!"

"Alright." Rory smiled.

"Rory!"

"Hey! Rora!"

"We miss you Roars!"

"We want you back!" Were all cheers at once and Rory pulled the phone away from her ear and she laughed slightly.

"I want to be back." She said as Lucita shushed them all. "I hate it here. And I miss you lot, so much. I want to be home with you, getting ready to go out and do what I love."

"We've had tonnes of clients coming in, bringing flowers and things, wanting to say sorry about why you're gone, missing you too."

"Oh, guys, I hate it here, all the girls are horrid, not one person has even smiled at me all day. I want to be back home," Rory felt her bottom lip quiver slightly and she climbed up onto the bathroom counter and wiped her eyes, she explained the flight over and how Madam Minnares had told the headmistress everything.

"Everything?"

"The whole she-bang." Rory nodded, realising that they couldn't see her she stopped. "It's really horrible, I want to be home, playing poker and getting ready for the shifts,"

"You know, that doesn't sound like the Aurora I know." Afia said.

"No, Affie, you're right, the Rory I know would hold her head high and laugh it off 'Make the best out of a bad situation' she would say." Freyja said sensibly.

Rory shook her head as she leant back and smiled.

"I know, I know..." She said.

"You have handled girls a lot worse than these brats. Remember Ms. Bromlyn." Mina said.

Rory snorted at the memory.

"You were the only one who could handle the fussy bitch." Lucita said.

"Oh she wasn't that bad." Rory chuckled.

"And she must be better than these girls," Jaio said.

"You can do this," Fu said. "You can."

Rory nodded to herself.

"I can." She said.

"So hang up this incredibly expensive phone call and get your ass through college." Fu said. Rory chuckled at her friend's tone.

"You're a hooker from the world famous red light district. Grow some balls and move on with your life." Lucita demanded, Rory rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright," Rory said, smiling more than when she had started the call. "Have fun on shift. I miss you guys,"

"We miss you too, Ik hou van je,"

"Ik hou van je," Rory repeated. She smiled as she flipped her phone closed and leaned back against the mirror.

"You can do this, Rora." She said to herself, she jumped down from the counter and pulled her top over her head. She turned and that's when she saw it out of the corner of her eye. The tiny blinking light of a camera hidden away in the corner of the room. She looked over at the camera.

They had cameras in the showers? What was this place?

She sighed and heard Lucita's voice in the back of her head.

"_You're a hooker from the world famous red light district."_

Time to stop acting like some scared girl. Rory thought to herself. Time to show these girls what she was made of. If they wanted a show they would bloody well get one.

She pulled her top over her head whilst facing the camera and she stretched out, pushing her decent sized bust forward, she slowly pulled down her sweat pants and stepped out of them, making sure to never step out of the camera's sight.

The girl's in the common room couldn't believe their eyes.

"What's she doing?" Taylor asked, averting her eyes as Rory on the screen stripped all the way down.

Kelly couldn't help the sultry laugh from her lips as Rory stood up straight and ran her hand up her neck into her hair in a stretch and smirk up at the camera with a wink.

"Giving us a show." Annabelle said, still blushing at the footage but somehow unable to look away. Rory was rather beautiful, she was built in a similar build to Kelly, tall and curvy, with short dyed red hair, her skin had a slight sun kissed quality to it like she spent a lot of time outdoors and she walked with a sensuous sway in her hips that was somewhat hypnotic. Kelly grinned as Rory turned her back on the camera and she could see the star tattoo that started at the base of her hairline and twisted back and forth over her spine and just before the small of her back split into two and twisted around her hips to her front, disappearing at her abdomen, in the back of her mind Kelly registered that she should really stop openly ogling the new girl, before internally shrugging, that's what she'd done with Belle at the beginning.

* * *

><p>Rory washed the mayonnaise from her hair with a soft smile. It felt so good to be clean, to wash the gunk and stress away from her and she climbed back out of the shower and grabbed a towel, the first years had been to embarrassed and nervous to walk into the bathroom with her.<p>

Rory dressed slowly, making a long drawn out show of it, before finally looking straight at the camera, she smiled slowly, and raised an eyebrow at the camera. Moving her fingers to her lips and kissing them, blowing a kiss to the camera.

* * *

><p>"She's just another slapper." Taylor growled. Standing from her seat at Polly's computer.<p>

"She's nothing like us! I mean, look what she's wearing!" Chelsea said offended. Rory had changed into a hoodie and jeans.

"Alright, jog on, nothing to see here." Kelly said shooing the girls away, she leaned down to Polly.

"Aurora Blake. Tell me what you find."

* * *

><p><span>Reviews make me write faster :) x<span>


	4. Chapter 3 Head Girl Knows All

Can I Thank Everyone Who added this to their favourites and alerts and I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year :) 

We get a little naughty here folks (what do you expect, my character is a prostitute)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Head Girl Knows All<span>

Rory was satisfied being quietly ignored and revered as the weird new kid. She sat on her own at breakfast and didn't really care. Or at least, not on the outside, she seemed passive and unconcerned on the outside, on the inside however, she was really quite lonely. She missed the close warm interaction of her close knit family at home. She missed the contact and loving, lustful glances, it wasn't her fault, not really, she had grown accustomed to being praised and adored by the countless people who visited Madam Minnares' little house. No one knew who she was here, that was the point. Still. She'd have liked her admirers back. Oh, she had mentally spoken too soon.

That same morning Polly had pulled Kelly away from the throng of girls heading for breakfast and gestured back to her room.

"You said you wanted to know about Aurora Blake."

Kelly nodded, and Polly handed her the laptop and Kelly couldn't help but notice Polly's blush.

"What is it?" Kelly asked with a smirk.

"Just... just look." Polly thrust the laptop into Kelly's hands and rushed off. Kelly took the laptop into her room and shut the door, sitting on the bed and opening it up, a website popped up that had been translated from Dutch to English. Kelly scanned the words and scrolled down, it was a brothel. That's what the website was for, in Amsterdam's Red Light District lay a house that several girls lived in. Kelly scrolled down and felt her eyebrows raise as she saw a picture of Rory. She was leaning against a deep mahogany door frame, the light was softly lit and warm and she was wearing very little. Kelly, through no fault of her own, felt her mouth go very dry and nearly all her blood rush to one place, it wasn't her fault it was instinct.

Next to the incredibly slutty picture was the name.

Rosa Marietta.

Kelly frowned and clicked on the name, it led to a different page. Kelly read the words with her mouth open slightly.

She was a... Rory was a...

There were several videos under the description and Kelly clicked the first one that read "Rosa and the girls."

The video came to life and it showed Rory lay on the couch with another girl, a tanned beautiful Hispanic.

"Oh..." Kelly said softly.

"mmm... Lolita..." Rory said softly, as the Hispanic girl leaned around her and unclipped her bra and sucked softly at the revealed skin. Another girl walked in, softly skinned and butt naked. The Hispanic looked up and smiled broadly.

"Francesca." She purred. "Come and help Rosa?"

The pale girl, Francesca smiled sinfully and strode forward dropping to her knees before Rory who looked down at the two girls and groaned. Rory let her head fall back and Kelly licked her lips nervously as the video continued, the various sounds coming from the laptop and Kelly couldn't help a soft moan escape in time with Rory's, it was hot. What was better and even though Kelly couldn't understand the words was when Rory, in the throes of passion, unintentionally slipped into Dutch, clearly not paying attention to the world around her, Kelly shivered slightly as Rory's hoarse voice muttered soft prayers in a foreign language.

Kelly very slowly brought her hand up over her tank top and slowly, so slowly, brought it down her torso, the throbbing between her legs growing by every second. Pushing just past the waistband of her shorts and teasing the soft skin, further down to her own heated core, slick from excitement from watching one of her class mates so new and innocent to the world of St. Trinian's committing debauch acts on the internet.

Kelly gasped in time with Rory as she worked herself up to the same pace as the now five girls on screen. Kelly shifted her hips slightly back and her mouth fell open in ecstasy as she continued. She was so close...

A knock on the door brought her so cruelly into reality, she opened her eyes wide and slammed the laptop shut, quickly withdrawing her damp fingers and yelling at the door.

"What!"

"Breakfast Kel," Said two identical voices outside.

"Right. Breakfast," Kelly muttered.

* * *

><p>Polly met Kelly's eyes when she entered the hall and Kelly smirked at her before letting her eyes scan the hall for the short dyed red hair. Sat on her own in a corner, no one sat by her, her shoulders hunched over her plate. Kelly could hear the whispered litanies and broken moaning in her ears. See her face in her mind's eye twisted in pleasure, writhing with a girl between her legs. Kelly shook the image from her mind deciding what to do she smiled at the sixth formers and then strolled right past them and sat opposite Rory, she looked up at her confused.<p>

"I'm doing this thing for modern languages," Kelly said loudly before leaning in close to Rory. "I was wondering if you could help me,"

"I don't know..." Rory said quietly.

"I was just wondering what 'Alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft, neuken raak me alsjeblieft, laat me klaarkomen, wil ik ook u...' meant?"

Rory's eyes went wide with panic and her face flushed.

"Wh-what did you s-say?"

"Do you know what it means?" Kelly asked innocently.

"I-er... do, do you kn-know something?" Rory whispered.

"I'm head girl. I know everything. Rosa."

Rory froze and her fork clattered loudly on the plate and she blinked up at Kelly.

"Are...are you g-going to tell anyone?"

"Why would I? It hardly matters to me. I'm just wondering why you came here, looked to me like you had a pretty good set up where you were, what was her name... Lolita. Very pretty."

Kelly smirked at Rory's growing blush.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" She whispered.

"Sure. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Kelly sat down on one of the bean bags on the roof and looked coolly at Rory who paced along the rooftop.<p>

"I lost my father when I was 14." Rory said. Kelly already knew this but decided not to interrupt, Rory was clearly upset by having to reveal this.

"I was in Amsterdam. Nowhere to go, no money, no family. Madam Minnares. She took me in, gave me work in the house, and then in the district when I was old enough." Rory looked over at Kelly looked into her dark eyes to search for a reaction. Nothing. "I loved my job, I met the most fascinating people and had far more fun than an office clerk would." She looked again for a reaction.

Disgust or Horror or Pity or something. There was nothing, just her cool eyes and standard smirk.

"You... you don't care?" Rory asked.

"Jobs a job." Kelly shrugged. "And it isn't frowned upon where you're from."

"We aren't in Amsterdam." Rory said.

"No. But we're in St. Trinian's,"

"You won't – you won't tell anyone, will you? Not many are as accepting as you. They think just because you're a prostitute you have to be a whore too."

Kelly smiled slightly at that.

"I won't tell, but can I ask why you left Amsterdam?"

"If I had an actual honest answer to give you I would, but if I'm being completely honest. I'm not even sure."

Kelly frowned and Rory sat down next to her.

"I think my dad used to be a big part of something. I've been running with him all my life. I don't even know who I'm running from or why, I just know I have to hide."

Kelly stared hard at the new girl, her green eyes were clear and honest.

"Well, you stick out like a sore thumb." Kelly told her. "You'll have to start acting like a St. Trinian or else we won't be able to help you stay safe." Kelly said, standing and making for the door, Rory jumped up and followed her, smiling brightly, she stopped Kelly at the door and leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

Kelly startled at the action froze.

"Thank you." Rory smiled. "I think it's nice having someone know." Rory brushed past her and disappeared back down the stairs. Kelly blinked and touched her lips from the kiss, laughed a little at the unusual action and went back downstairs.

"Must be a whore thing." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Rory lay back in the common room and watched all the cliques interacting with each other, she couldn't help but think that she really didn't fit in with any of them. The Posh Totty were too, well, posh.<p>

The chavs were too aggressive for her and the emos were too sombre.

The ecos seemed like a nice bunch but she really didn't care too much for the environment and the flammables were far too loud. She couldn't help notice the jewels in each group though, the exceptionally pretty girls who seemed to stand out to her like stars.

_Stop checking out your class mates._ Her brain hissed at her.

Kelly walked in and sat on one of the couches Annabelle immediately looked over and stopped her conversation with Anoushka and wandered over. Rory bit back a smile, seeing immediately the crush the brunette had on the older girl. It was sweet really, not that Rory could really blame her for it, Kelly was... different.

Curvy, dark and mysterious. Yes. Rory could definitely see the appeal.

_Stop it, Aurora. _Her head whispered. _Stop checking out the Head Girl._

The twins bustled into the Common Room and headed for Kelly and Annabelle.

"Flash is here!" They said, Kelly looked at Annabelle and waved the young twins away.

Annabelle laughed at something Kelly said and got up, holding her hand out to the older girl, Kelly glared at the curly haired brunette and took her hand they both stopped at the couch where Rory was.

"Come and meet our outside community." Annabelle said in a friendly tone.

"Who on earth would want to be part of this community." Rory joked easily gaining a laugh from Annabelle and a smirk from Kelly.

"Come see for yourself." Kelly said as Annabelle pulled her off the sofa.

Rory walked down to the cellar where a garage had been converted into what looked like some sort of workshop. There was a man sat behind a desk arguing with one of the chavs, Taylor, Rory guessed from her shouting voice.

Taylor yelled something and turned to Kelly and Rory got a look of the man.

A low hat with what looked like an attempt of a beard, he was actually rather handsome under his long hair and with deep brown eyes.

Shit. Rory realised. It was Harry Hackett. And he recognised her too.

* * *

><p><span>Translation: "Please, please, fucking touch me, please let me cum, I want you..."<span>

* * *

><p><span>Review? x<span>


End file.
